A Daughter's Secret, A Mother's Burden
by Fireblosom
Summary: What happens when Irene accidentally sees Serena come back from one of her many battles? Queen Serenity what are YOU doing here?! Find out what happens. Please review!!


Hey not alot to say but enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Did anyone get a Mamo-chan for Christmas? :sniff: I didn't!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Story: A Daughter's secret, a Mother's burden  
Rated: PG.  
By: Fireblosom  
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rolling over and looking at the clock which said 1:47 a.m. , Irene yawned lightly. Rolling over again she gazed at her sleeping, snoring husband. She smiled.  
  
'After all these years he's still as handsome as he was when I first met him' she thought to herself. Yawning again she gently threw the covers off herself and slipped on her robe and slippers. Padding across the room to the door she turns around to still see her husband still asleep. Quickly and quietly she opened the door and slipped out.  
  
'Maybe some warm milk will help me fall back to sleep' she noted to herself. 'I'll check on the kids before I get the milk' Silently she walked down to Sammy's room where he slept peacefully with his worn Sailor Moon doll. She smiled and pulled the covers up to his chin. After walking out she was about to head to Serena's room when she heard rustling and whispering.  
  
A minute after she realized it was coming from Serena's room. She quickly walked to the room where she found the door half open. Using the darkness as cover she hid while still being able to see what was happening in her daughter's room. As her eyes searched the room her eyes fell on the empty, ruffled bed and the figure next to it. Sailor Moon. She silently gasped.  
  
'Where's my baby. What has happened to her to bring Sailor Moon here?' she cried silently. Looking again a small figure jumped on the bed. She recognized it as Luna. The thing she didn't recognized is that she was talking.   
  
"Serena are you okay? That was a very tough battle" Luna asked in her regular British accent. (Where does that come from anyway?)   
  
Irene gasped. 'That cat..I mean Luna called Sailor Moon Serena. That can't be her..can it?'   
  
"I'm fine Luna. Tired but fine." Serena said tiredly.   
  
"That's okay. I'm going to Crown to meet Artemis so you get some sleep." Luna answered jumping on the window sill, "Remember you have school tomorrow"  
  
Serena groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"Yes I did. An education is very important necessity for a princess and future queen of the universe." Luna announced proudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know to grow up to become a great leader yada yada yada; aren't you late Luna?"  
  
"Oh yes I must go now. Sleep well Serena" she said before jumping out the window. Serena detransformed back into her bunny pjs then plopped on her bed.   
  
'My god, my baby is Sailor Moon. How did this happen? Why didn't she tell me?'  
pondered Irene.  
  
"Sleep my foot how can I sleep after getting a 12am wake-up call?? sigh I hope that Darien's alright" She then looked through the window and up to the moon.  
  
"Ohh mother," she whispered.   
  
Irene choked, 'Has she seen me?' Climbing off her bed and to her mother's surprise she knelt down in front of the window. As she rose her face to the moon that was when Irene noticed the wet lines of tears on her daughter's face.   
  
"Mother, why is it that we have to fight? What brings these forces to Earth? I..I'm afraid that one day we might not be able to win a battle. Will the Earth be reduced to what our kingdom looks like now? Darien would be so very sadden if his planet was turned into what is left of ours. I don't know if we can keep winning these battles. When will it end? When will the day come when my friends can finally be out of danger? When they do not have to worry about protecting the weak moon princess." she sobbed out.  
  
  
  
'Such pain my child must go through. Does this happen every night? Do I sleep while she suffers? What is she talking about? Moon Princess?'  
  
A bright light suddenly appeared next to Serena.   
  
"Oh my daughter," an angelic voice cooed. The bright light died down and in its place stood a silver-haired goddess who looked almost exactly like Serena. Irene gasped again.   
  
'All of these shocks in one night are going to kill me. Hold on...what did she just say to Serena?!' Serena lifted her teary blue eyes to look into her real mother's silver ones. Without a second thought she launched herself into her arms and cried. Astonished Irene watched the scene unfold.  
  
"I'm afraid mother. I can't keep this up. One of these days I'm going to screw up in battle and it might cost one of my friends lives or maybe an innocent bystander's or even Darien's. I wouldn't be able to handle that." she cried. "What about my family? I can't keep lying to them as I have been doing for years now."   
  
Irene sucked in her breath. 'Serena's been lying to us? To me? For years?'  
  
"Sooner or later they will find out that I am Sailor Moon and then they would become a target." The Queen pulled her into a tighter embrace and led her to her bed. There she sat her down while softly stroking her hair.  
  
"Serena. Look at me." she said softly but sternly. Slowly Serena lifted her head to gaze at her mother.  
  
"First of all Serena you are anything but weak. You are the strongest of all the senshi...you must be the strongest to have saved them and the world countless of times. You and I both know that the senshi will protect you whether you like it or not. They and Darien love you entirely too much to lose such a precious person to the evil of the Negaverse" Serena smiled and sniffed. After smiling back she continued.  
  
"Serena you must understand that it is your destiny to protect this planet and the rest of universe. Don't be so hard on yourself, my child. I have to say though that I am not to sorry that all of this has happened."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Serena asked confused.  
  
"Well, by being sent to the future to live on Earth has let you experience new things has it not?" she stated. Serena sweatdropped. "Yeah I experienced something. A whole new side to Luna in the morning" she muttered.  
  
"Yes mother" Serena replied louder. Serenity glared at her. Serena cringed. 'I think she heard me'   
  
"These battles will not stop until all traces of good is gone from the universe. Where there is good, evil will always be there. And in turn where there is evil, good is always there. One always try to overpower the other. It has been the same since before I was born and will be for eternity."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll continue to fight. Not so that I can survive but for my friends, my love and everyone in the universe. I'll fight to protect everything and everyone that I love" Serena assured her mother.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that daughter. The others and I love you very much and are always here for you. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do mother. I love you so much" Serena suddenly cried and once again launched herself in Serenity's arms.  
  
"I love you too Serena. My dear princess. Always remember that Endymion, the senshi, and especially me will be there for you. No matter who you are, where you are or how many battle you lose we will always love you." Serenity insured. Serena hugged her tighter. "Now it's time for bed and I must leave now." she announced getting up and pulling Serena with her.  
  
"Mother I don't want you to leave" Serena whined.   
  
"In bed now Serena" Serenity ordered with a glare in place. Serena sighed.  
  
"Yes Mother" she said climbing into bed. Serenity pulled the covers up to Serena's chin, "Now I want you to get some sleep Sere" Serena was already a step in front of her, nearly asleep.  
  
"Okay mom. I love you.yawn Night Night" she whispered before she drifted off into a deep sleep. Serenity kissed Serena's forehead gently. In response Serena's crescent moon symbol glowed. Smiling Serenity stood upright again.  
  
"You can come out now Irene" Serenity said without bothering to turn around. Irene's eyes bulged out.  
  
'How did she know I was here. I didn't make a sound.' she yelled in her mind.  
  
"On second thought I'll come out there" Serenity said calmly walking towards and through door. Irene nearly fainted.   
  
'How in the hell did she do that?' Gaining her composure back she attacked her daughter's so called 'mother' with questions.  
  
"What kind of nonsense is this?! You can't be Serena's mother! I was the one who sat through NINE goddamn hours of labor to bring this child into the world!" Irene whispered fiercely. It seemed though that Serenity heard nothing that Irene said.   
  
"Let's go downstairs to the kitchen and talk" Serenity offered calmly. This seemed to annoy Irene even more to see that she was so calm about all of this. Giving in, Irene led her down to the kitchen. After sitting down Serenity started the questions.  
  
"Now what is it that you need to know?" she asked. Irene nearly exploded.  
  
"I want to now why MY daughter is calling YOU her mother!! It makes absolutely no sense. And another thing; are you the one who made Serena Sailor Moon? If you are so help me God I'll..."  
  
"Since..." she interrupted, "you have been there since Serena came back from battle you should have heard that it is her destiny and duty to be Sailor Moon. It was not planned but it came out to be the best that is needed to help her to become a better queen" Serenity answered. Irene sighed.  
  
"Okay so she's Sailor Moon but how is she your daughter. I gave birth to her. I held her in my arms when she came out of me. I carried her in my womb for nine months and watched her grow up. How can she be you daughter; it is not physically possible."   
  
"It was not physically possible for Serena and her friends to die one thousand years ago and be sent to the future one thousand years later but it happened"  
  
"S..she died? One thousand years ago?" Irene asked shocked.  
  
"Yes she did. I went through exactly what you went through. I gave birth to her, held her in my arms, watched her grow up, and watched her die." Serenity said darkly at the last part. "Do you remember the last moments before you gave birth? Did you see something?"  
  
Remembrance streaked her face. "Yes, I remember. I thought I was delusional because of the pain. This woman appeared. She was dressed in all white dress and had silver hair like you.... oh my God that was you?!!"  
  
  
  
flashback  
  
  
"PUSH!!" the doctor screamed. Nurses rushed everywhere either getting medication or more towels for the sweaty, soon-to-be mother.  
  
"I can't :gasp: push :wheeze: anymore! Kevin this is all your bloodly fault!" Irene yelled tiredly. When was this thing coming out?! 'You've been in there for nine months already wasn't that enough?!'  
  
"Please honey! You're going to have to push. It's just a couple more. You can do it I believe in you!" Kevin said frantically.   
  
Squeezing her eyes shut and leaning up alittle, she pushed again. Screaming loudly she pushed harder, crushing Kevin's hand. He yelled as loud as her, for her pain and especially his. She breathed loudly leaning back into the sweat covered pillow in pain.   
  
  
'Why...why won't she come out?! Is something wrong with my baby? God, don't let her die!' she cried to herself. All around her voices flew in a flurry.  
  
"We might have to do a C-section in order for Irene and the baby to live." the doctor diagnosed.   
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and everyone disappeared. Surrounded by darkness Irene looked up to see and slightly tall woman with beautiful silver hair and a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"W..who are you? A..a.are you an angel? Am I gonna die?" Irene asked in a frightened voice.   
  
"It's okay Irene. I'm not going to hurt neither you nor baby." she replied softly.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked shocked. The woman smiled.  
  
"Well since you seem so uncomfortable about me knowing your name, I'll make it even and tell you mine. My name is Serenity and I need you to do me a very great favor." Irene wasn't sure if she should trust this woman. "I need you to have my baby" she said simply.  
  
Irene's face blanched. "What? Have YOUR baby? I can't have YOUR baby! As you can see I am already very much pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Please Irene! I'm begging you! You must have my child. Don't worry how it is possible. She needs to be born into this world. It is for the good of the entire universe and beyond. Please Irene, trust me. I would not be doing this if I didn't think you would be the perfect person to mother my daughter. I need you just as my daughter needs you!" she explained hurriedly.   
  
Doubt was still apparent on Irene's face, but was quickly disappearing at the woman's words.   
  
'Should I believe her? Is this even real?! Well, I guess there's no harm if this is so important. I can't just say no. I believe all of this will work out for the best. I feel I can trust her. It's strange but...I have no choice. May God help me deliver this child safely' she decided.  
  
Nodding she said, "Yes Serenity, I'll do it" Serenity's face immediately lit up. She ran over and gave Irene a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you so much! You will never regret this Irene. This child is destined for greatness and you have given her exactly what she needs to get started." She thanked. Pushing herself up she put hand on Irene's swelling stomach. A bright light shot from her hand and into Irene's belly.  
  
"Everything is fine now. Finally." Serenity breathed, "Thank you again"  
  
"It's fine. I just hope I have a safe delivery" Irene commented.  
  
"You will; I'll make sure of it!" she answered. Slowly she began to fade away.  
  
"Good Luck" Serenity whispered before she disappeared.   
  
  
  
As soon as she did everything came back to the way it was before, even the pain.  
  
  
"Ms. Tsukino I need one giant push" the doctor rushed. Gathering all her strength she shut her eyes again.  
  
'Please baby, come out this time' she prayed to herself. Gripping her husbands hand again she pushed.  
  
"That's it honey! You're almost there! Almost..almost...alm.." he was cut off by a baby's cry. "YES!!! You did it honey! She's out! Our baby is out!" Kevin yelled.  
  
Laying back in the pillow she looked up at the white, black-dotted ceiling.   
  
'Thank you so much. My baby's alright. Wait, was that dream real?!' Her thoughts were interrupted when they handed her the yellow-haired bundle of joy.  
  
"You can relax now MRS. Tsukino. You now have a healthy, beautiful baby girl" he said quite happily.  
  
"Oh, my baby" she cooed softly as she hugged her close. "My beautiful baby girl" Kevin looked on in pride at the mother daughter scene.  
  
He softly kissed her on the forehead and asked, "So what will her name be?" Immediately the silver goddess popped in her head.  
  
"Serena. I'll name her Serena"  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
Irena sat back in her seat shocked. 'My Lord that was her! I thought I was just crazy with pain.'  
  
"Well.." Irene started. "I'm sorry for my attitude before. I was just worried about Serena."  
  
"That's okay you're entitled for it after all the shocks you got tonight"  
  
"So, she really is your daughter, huh? I guess she's not my baby anymore." Irene said alittle sadly. Serenity rested her hand on Irene's shoulder.  
  
"She is your daughter just as much as she is mine"  
  
"I guess but more so yours, though" Irene commented, "Well as I saw, it seems as though you came to comfort her tonight. I'm glad that you were there for her"  
  
"It was sooner or later that she would feel this way. She hates fighting but she has too. It's her destiny." Serenity said. Silence draped across the kitchen for alittle while.  
  
"I am very pleased that I chose such a wonderful woman to mother my dear daughter" Serenity said breaking the silence, "The other senshi's mothers were just as kind and sweet as you."  
  
"Others? You mean you did the same to four more women?"   
  
"Five actually. But...the first one I had impregnated had died on the child's sixth birthday...the father as well" she answered sadly.  
  
"Died?! Oh, my! What happened to the child?" Irene exclaimed. Serenity bit her lip.  
  
"I'm not entitled to tell you about the child or about the other senshi and their families. Serena must choose to tell you, but you will eventually figure out who they are. I guarantee you will" Irene smiled.  
  
Suddenly another flash of light caught Irene's attention. Standing by the refrigerator  
was a green-haired woman about Serenity's height. She wore a sailor fuku but with the colors black, maroon, and alittle red. She also wielded a tall stick-like key by her side.  
  
"Who are you?" Irene asked tentively.  
  
"Pluto" Serenity said, not turning around.  
  
"My Queen" Pluto answered dropping to one knee. That's when Serenity turned around.   
  
"Trista, you well know that we've know eachother long enough to be past that bowing and 'yes my queen' crap" Serenity said quite informally, rising from her seat to face her. Trista laughed getting up.  
  
"You are right Serenity..but what can I say old habits die hard"   
  
"I guess it is time for me to leave isn't it?" Serenity sighed.   
  
She nodded. "Yes, you have quite worn out your welcome"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" Serenity said before turning back to Irene who was quiet with her head bowed. She sighed again.  
  
"Well as you can see I must be leaving now. Take care of Serena as you have been doing." she said. Irene lifted her head showing off her navy eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I feel as if I should give you something in return for let...allowing me to take care of such a wonderful child" she sniffed.  
  
"You accepting her as your own and giving her love is the greatest gift of all" Serenity whispered gathering Irene in her arms. She hugged her tightly with Irene returning it 100%. Serenity let go of her, wiping tears from her own eyes.  
  
"I will see you again. Hopefully I will be able to stay longer." she said.  
  
"I hold you to it then" Irene said sniffing again. The moon queen walked over to the patient scout, smiling.  
  
"Okay Trista. Lets go." She said in a kind yet somehow commanding way. In the same bright flash of light as before they were gone.  
  
"Take care, Queen Serenity" Irene said to the empty kitchen. Silently she turned and pushed the chairs back in. Then walked out the kitchen, turning the light off. She crept back up the stairs on the way to her room, but stopped at Serena's. Quietly she walked in to gaze at the sleeping princess.  
  
"My baby. My couragous Sailor Moon." she whispered. She leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you" Irene whispered again walking towards the door. Walking back into the hall she made her way back to her room where her husband was still sleeping. Slowly she got back in bed pulling the covers to her chin and drifted off into an easy sleep.  
  
  
"OH GOD I AM SO LATE!!!!!! WHY WON'T PEOPLE WAKE ME UP!!" screamed a voice from up stairs.  
  
"She's up" Irene said in a singy-songy voice, while washing the dishes. Hurried footsteps were coming down the steps towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mom where's my uniform?! I need to find it quick and why didn't you wake me up?" Serena asked with rapid fire questions.  
  
"Because dear you don't have to go to school today" she answered as she continued washing the dishes.  
  
"But mommm I...what did you say?" Serena asked confused. 'I did not just hear what I thought I heard'  
  
"I said you don't have to go to school unless you want to that is," Irene suggested.  
  
"No, no, no" Serena answered shaking her head, "That's okay but why?"  
  
"I've just noticed that you were very tired last night; but you have to go back to school on Monday" she said. Serena's eyes lit up.  
  
"YAY!! Thank you soooooooooo much mom!!" Serena yelled, running up and giving Irene a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Irene laughed. "Go back to bed before I change my mind!" she ordered. This time Serena laughed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Night night" she said before running back upstairs.  
  
"Hmm" Irene mumbled to herself. 'Actually Serena I wouldn't dream of changing my mind. I have now seen why you're so tired in the morning. You always have to go fight in the middle of the night. I understand now. You're Sailor Moon, nothing will change between us, but somehow I think it already has.'  
  
"Well dear daughter, while you secretly protect the world; I will secretly protect you"  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
YAY!! I'm done finally. I'm not too sure about the last part cause I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you like it. Remember to tell me what you think cause I worked very hard on this.  
  
Email, email, send me email email email send me email email email email send me email email... you get the picture!!  
  
"And on the eighth day God made Darien"  
-Unknown  
  
-Fireblosom  



End file.
